Queen of the Clouds
Delilah's Page |- | Other |- | |} TheWordyBirdy, aka Delilah, is a member of the Our Family Is Better Than Yours! family. 'Place on the Family Tree' On the family tree she's the child of Nasia and JakeyWakey 'and step-daughter of 'Manny. She's the sister of Justin, and granddaughter of Jojo and Shanny and step-granddaughter Andrew and Tiffany. 'Relationships' *''Delilah-Joey Relationship '' *''Delilah-Shan Relationship '' *''Delilah-Manuel Relationship '' *''Delilah-Nasia Relationship'' 'Trivia' *''She was adopted from South Africa when she was 2 months old.'' *''She has 2 sisters, Ola who's in college, and Nellie who's in the 7th grade.'' *''She goes to private school.'' *''She's a cheerleader and one of the popular girls at her school.'' *''She can surf.'' *''She's always wished to be British.'' *''Her favorite colors are silver, black, dark red, and purple.'' *''She will be the president of her entire school in the coming year.'' *''She loves horror movies, and can't stand family movies.'' *''She's been told that she looks like a taller Rihanna.'' *''She CANNOT stand One Direction, The Wanted, or Justin Bieber and thinks they're VERRRYYYY overrated.'' *''She loves Cassadee Pope (The winner of The Voice U.S. season three), and even loved her from her Hey Monday days.'' *''She's left handed and double jointed.'' *''She's a vegetarian.'' *''She can play the drums, piano, guitar, and bass guitar.'' *''She is the co-founder of The Lefty Club along with Shanny.'' *''She has Dyslexia.'' *''She has Synesthesia where she can see musical notes and numbers as a different color.'' *''She was Anorexic from 8th-9th grade and has done seminars helping younger girls with it.'' *''She's absolutely in love with alternative rock and indie rock even though not many of her favorite artists make this type of music.'' *''She had a twin sister back in South Africa but they were separated when she was adopted and often wonders about her.'' *''She believes her house is haunted by her great-grandmother since after the time of her death, she's experienced semi-paranormal things.'' *''She is a great liar, this fact is confirmed by Tom.'' *''She is the worst person to ever tell secrets and has a HUGE mouth.'' *''She has three tattoos, one of a hummingbird carrying a banner saying "The stars will be your guide" on her left forearm, one quoting Lana Del Rey's song "Gods and Monsters" saying "Life imitates art" on her right wrist, and one of "카르마는 나쁜 년이야" (Karma's a bitch) on her right bicep.'' *''She has many piercings: a nose ring, Madonna piercing, snakebites, both ear lobes, and left cartilage. She's planning on getting a bellybutton piercing on her birthday.'' *''She has her whole life planned out and hopes that it'll work like that. (Joey knows it will work out)'' * She believes she's psychic. * She's taken in real life but single on the wiki. 'My Music' Music's a HUGE part of my life and I can't go a day without listening to some of these artists. Rihanna Rihanna...some may say she's horrible, not in my opinion. Rihanna is a born performer and she owns that stage. She's a very beautiful girl and my biggest girl crush of all time I might say and I really love her. Björk Björk is an amazing musician becuase she's a triple threat. She has the imagination that a true artist should have. She has a beautiful voice of an angel. And three, she's just plain amazing xD Rita Ora Rita hasn't been around as long as some of my other favorite artists, but her voice is stunning. Cher Lloyd I've never seen The X Factor UK but I bet this girl was just amazing on it. Cher is an amazing singer/rapper with such a cute voice that reminds me of my best friend. My only complaint is that she released her album Sticks + Stones in the UK a whole YEAR before its U.S. release...uncool. Neon Hitch Even though like 9/10 people have never heard of this girl in their life, I really love her and do believe that she's one of the next big stars. What I truly love about her is that she doesn't care about money or fame...but just wants to make great music. Lana Del Rey Where should I start on this one? Lana Del Rey, a.k.a. Lizzy Grant has such an angelic voice, it hypnotizes me every time I hear her. She's such a beautiful person inside and out and I really love her. Nicki Minaj Nicki is hands down the best female rapper of all time, and the ONLY rapper I enjoy listening to. I have to admit, I'm not a fan of all her music but some of her stuff just makes me want to get up and dance along. Love ya Nicki! Coldplay Coldplay's amazing, nothing else needs to be said, they are amazing. Imagine Dragons Amazing...amazing...amazing. I can't tell who I like more, them or Coldplay, but I can tell they'll be huge stars sometime. Ke$ha Ke$ha HAS NOT released a song that I haven't loved. She's an amazing artist and I cannot stand when people say she can't sing. She obviously can or she wouldn't be as successful as she is. Tik Tok biatches :D Lily Allen Lily Allen has such a wonderful personality and a great sense of humor...but that isn't even the best thing about her. She sings the truth, she sings things other musicians don't have the balls to sing about. I <3 you Lily and can't wait for your next album in 2013. Ellie Goulding Ellie...Ellie...Ellie. Bam, I love her, like legitimately love her. Her music is so amazing and she has the best voice I've ever heard come out of anyone. She is and always will be my favorite musical artist of all time. 'Quotes' 'Templates' Category:Users Category:Swifties Category:Cherbears Category:Tributes Category:The Lefty Club Members Category:Shoey Family Category:Masia Family Category:Andany Family